


Pureblood

by h_sketch2908



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Slow Burn, Vampires, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Witches, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_sketch2908/pseuds/h_sketch2908
Summary: Klaus is a teenager that has lived his whole life with his mother travelling around the world. At some point, they settle down and had what seemed to be a normal life, but the time came where they had to move again, but now they were moving to Klaus' birth country.Johana had kept a very important secret from Klaus that could change his life forever, now back to the city that hides Klaus origins his life is taking a turn that he isn't sure he is ready for.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that my english maybe lousy because I'm used to write in spanish most of the time. So please, if you see a mistake tell me so I can correct it. I'll do my best to deliver a story you can all enjoy.

My name is Klaus O'Neill and I am sixteen years old, and for the first time in thirteen years, I will return to my birth country. I spent several years travelling from country to country with my mother due to her work and thanks to that I learned several languages, until finally when I turned ten we settled in South Korea; a vast country full of culture and traditions in which I spent six of the best years of my life.

I was on a plane with my mother, we were both returning to Mexico, where fifteen years ago the woman sitting next to me had adopted me. She was a kind person, although beneath that was a strong woman who was able to silence a whole board of directors and impose her ideas. Mom had never married despite being beautiful and young and having received a thousand proposals. Johana O'Neill did not exceed thirty-five years, which meant she had adopted me with barely nineteen.

I knew my mother had suffered for a long time thanks to me and her decision to become a single mother. In Mexico that was not so bad, it was something relatively common as well as other parts of the world but in Korea it was different. It was difficult for her to be accepted as a single mother, although thanks to my mother's character I was able to enter school without much trouble. Although I had not made friends because the mothers of the other kids had forbidden them to speak to me at all cost as if I were the plague. It was not until I entered high school when the plague boy label began to fade. The girls for some reason looked at me more intently. On Valentine's Day, I began to receive anonymous letters and chocolates and the boys in my class began to include me in their basketball and football teams.

"What are you thinking, honey?" My mother questioned lowering her book and paying attention to me. I watched her carefully, she was really pretty. She had no expression lines, her eyes were large and chocolate-coloured, her wavy hair was coppery brown and it slowly faded into a pastel pink when it reached the middle of her hair. She could afford to have her hair that way because despite having thirty-something many saw her as someone in her twenties so I was surprised that she didn't want to share her life with someone.

"How beautiful you are and why you don't want to get married" She laughed amused and kissed my forehead. I moved in my place, to be honest, I was a little uncomfortable when she did that.

"Oh honey, when you grow up a little more and want to have a relationship with a girl you will realize that life is not so black and white, the more you know the world and its people the more you want to stay single" She said with that smile that only she gave me, then resumed her reading and we were silent again.

I sighed softly and concentrated on the screen projecting "Twilight". I had selected the movie that I thought was less bad among the eight offered by the plane's repertoire, It seemed bland to me. How could anyone take such a risk having been warned of how mysterious the main character could be? And worse yet to talk to him when he seemed to hate you. I turned off the movie tired of the narrative and looked to my left through the window. The only thing that could be observed where the white clouds and occasionally a spot of water. I closed my eyes and prepared to sleep. After all, it would be an extremely long flight; I couldn't believe that my grandmother and her husband made that trip twice a year.

A leafy tree inhabited the centre of a garden. Its branches were full of snow-coloured leaves and flowers, my mother was standing in front of it with a hand resting on the sturdy trunk and looking at the branches with curiosity. She looked younger from what I remembered, her hair floated slightly thanks to a light breeze. I wanted to get closer but my feet seemed to have been glued to the ground as if I were a tree myself, doomed to stay in my place for eternity.

A soft cry distracted me from my desire to approach my mother. I looked around repeatedly before realizing that the crying came from behind me. I turned a little to observe a tiny blond-haired labrador puppy curled up at my feet. My mother also noticed it as she hurried over to where the puppy was, she looked around repeatedly as if she was trying to find someone before daring to take the pup in her arms.

"Poor creature, where is your mother?" She whispered in that tone that had calmed me so many times as a child "Are you alone in this world? You must have a pack, a place to return to" After examining the puppy my mother let out a sigh and a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You were the smallest of the litter huh?" Her smile felt sad "Calm down, I'll take care of you from now on, you don't have to keep hiding your nature" Her voice sounded so delicate that for a moment I thought I was hallucinating, there in her arms was no longer a labrador puppy but a baby with blond hair and greenish eyes, in conclusion, that baby looked too much like me in the photos that my mother loved to observe when she felt stressed at work.

The scene changed and I could see my mother fixing my hair carefully before adjusting the uniform I used to wear when we lived in London. She let out a sigh when she saw that my hair refused to stay in place despite her efforts. Mini-me let out a laugh causing my mother's smile.

"We'll cut your hair later Klaus, it is ungovernable!" She laughed tenderly before kissing both my cheeks. And when she stood back my five-year-old self sneezed and after that, a pair of pointy ears of blond fur appeared on my head supplanting my human ears. I had to blink repeatedly to make sure I was not seeing wrong. But there they were and my mother could also appreciate them, she sighed before giving me something to drink that I refused. Up to today, I refuse to drink anything that she gives me in a glass container with a cork stopper.

"Please honey, you need to drink it, you can't go outside wearing those beautiful ears" She whispered pleadingly pampering my canine ears.

When mini-me drank what mom offered him the scene changed and I was in my second year of middle school, I knew it because of the amount of homework I had stacked on my desk and the uniform abandoned in a corner, mom was leaning on the frame of the door watching me sleep on my desk, she was crying.

"How I wish I could tell you who you are, what you are" She whispered stroking my blond hair, I had never seen my mother so devastated "I wish I didn't have to hide your nature, Klaus. But if I told you right now you wouldn't take it well and all these years training your wolf would be in vain. I don't want to see you suffer my dear. You are the most important thing I have and, what I least wish is to see you suffering more than what you already have"

My nature? My wolf? What did she mean?

Suddenly I was dragged out of my lethargy, my mother's soft hands caressed my right arm and her delicate voice was calling me. We had arrived in Mexico City.

August 19  
Excerpt from Klaus O'Neill's diary

"Would you mind if we go to the office for a couple of things I need?" The boy's mother questioned as she lowered her cell phone and looked at her son.

Klaus knew that if he told his mother that he was feeling tired she would smile at him with tenderness before letting the driver take them home, but he knew that his mother would not ask him to deviate if it weren't for something important.

"Not at all, we can go to the office. I'm curious to know what your new workplace is like” The boy said smiling at his mother.

Klaus was more curious about the dream he had had on the plane than his mother's office, but he wouldn't say that. He could not find the logic in the dream he had and justified it as just that, a dream.

The new office in which his mother would work was in a very elegant tower that housed different executive areas of various companies. Wherever Klaus looked he could appreciate a piece of art and he was amazed at it. In Korea, the building where Johana O'Neill worked was owned by only one company and the workers responded to only one chair-man, so it seemed strange to the teenager that his mother was now working among people from other companies.

They walked towards the lift to wait for it so they could reach the twelfth floor. They were talking about the flight when a tall man, with black hair and tan complexion, approached them with a smile and, with complete familiarity hug Klaus’ mother before greeting properly.

"Johana, it's good to see you again. I knew from Kim Soo that they transfer you to our tower and I could not believe the news, so as soon as I heard that you had registered at the entrance table I had to come running to confirm with my own eyes that it was you" The man smiled kindly at the woman, it was easy to tell he had no ill intentions and was just looking for a light conversation.

"Mauricio! It's good to be back" Johana laughed happily, it was a laugh so sweet that both Klaus and Mauricio were dumbfounded for a couple of seconds “Klaus, this is Mauricio Alarcón, an old friend from college and now a colleague. Maybe you don't remember but he used to spend hours playing with you, Klaus.”

"Klaus?! Are you trying to tell me that the little pup I used to babysit became this young man while I wasn't around!?" Klaus blinked a few times when he was wrapped in Mauricio's arms "I can't believe it, is good to see you again cub. Although cub seems to fit you short now.” He laughed making Klaus a little more confused than he already was.

"You sound like your aunt Carlota, Mauricio." Jocking Johana said as she entered the lift that had just arrived "Come on Klaus, Mauricio must be busy and we're just distracting him.”

Although Johana was smiling, the smile never met her eyes. They were hard and carried a warning that went unnoticed by Klaus, but not for Mauricio.

"Ok, I leave. But you are having dinner with me today.” Klaus smiled, not knowing what to say or do while his mother just kept smiling as the lift doors closed slowly.

The assent was silent, for some reason, an awkward silence settled between them and they didn't speak until they were inside Johana's office. The woman was the one who broke the awkward silence, but what came out of her mouth left Klaus breathless. He never believed that those words could touch his mother's delicate lips.

"Mauricio, he-If he tells you to run, you run. If he tells you to come, you go. If he tells you, to jump off a bridge. What are you gonna do Klaus?" The woman looked at her son intensely, making Klaus uncomfortable.

"I don't jump, you told me it doesn't matter..."

"If Mauricio tells you to jump off a bridge, you jump off the bridge and don't question the reason. As of today, you have to start trusting Mauricio, Klaus. Because of I-I am no longer trustworthy" Klaus was stunned, his mother was asking him to place his life and trust in the hands of a man he had just met "I know how this should sound to you Klaus, there are too many things I must tell you and too little time, so listen carefully.”

“I honestly don't know how to say this with subtlety, so I ask you to listen to me until the end, once I finish you can ask all the questions you want.

The first thing you have to know is that I am a witch. Yes, of those who have a wand, cast spells, prepare potions and can cast curses with a single glance. I used to live in a coven, but I was expelled when I decided to disobey the coven's elders.

When I was the one who had to supply the ingredients pantry, I found a wolf cub. It was abandoned in a park where I was gathering some herbs and flowers. When I say wolf surely you imagine the animals that live in the woods and howl at the moon. And you are not entirely wrong, but this was not just any wolf, its fur was golden. So small that I thought that if I touched it it would break at any time, it had eyes so intense and bright that I could not help being enchanted with them. But there was a problem a golden-furred wolf can only mean one thing and those are problems.

There are wolves with golden and brown fur, golden and white fur, but a wolf with completely golden fur is hard to find and that marks it as an alpha or as referred by the occult community, a pureblood alfa.

When I saw the pup I knew that it was up to me to kill him, but I couldn't fulfil my task. It was then that I looked for a friend, someone who I knew that despite what I was willing to do would help me until the end. It was then that I looked for Mauricio.

He had just lost his mate and when he saw the puppy in my arms he agreed to help me in any way he could. Mauricio is the beta of one of the strongest alphas in this area, his older brother Fernando. Both Nando and Mau agreed to give shelter to the little one while I made sure that no one in my coven knew of the little cub I had found, but that does not mean that Nando and Mauricio weren't worried. Golden alfas in their first days of life are extremely vulnerable.

We confirmed it when Fernando's moon and mate attacked the baby. Jealous that her puppies could be neglected by their father and he preferred a pureblooded alpha.

That little alpha werewolf is you, Klaus. A little wolf destined to die from birth because of his fur. But I didn't have the heart to end your life, although that is what the elders of my coven stated as a rule.

When Nando's mate attacked you I knew that you weren't safe even among your kind, so I looked for a way to force the elders to expel me from the coven without them knowing about your existence. And so, when it was done I flee with you. I moved with an uncle to Chile. There I finished my college studies and looked for a way to position myself at the top of the music industry, that way I could give you a comfortable life and out of the risks that would have caused establishing ourselves in one place." 

Klaus at the explanation of his mother fell silent for a while trying to process everything, his mother, the woman he loved most and the person he trusted most had just dropped a bomb of information almost impossible to process.

He blinked several times before he could say anything, his mind was stunned, he evaluated himself, he didn't stand out of normal standards.

"Surely you want to know many things, such as why you don't seem different from the other boys your age, am I wrong?" Klaus slowly nodded and watched his mother cautiously "That is why over the years I have been hiding your memories in the depths of your mind, I promise to return all your memories, but I will do it little by little. If I did at once it'd only make your essence come back suddenly and that would put you in danger immediately. For now, you will train at Nando's house and Mauricio will supervise you. Don't talk to anyone unless Mauricio introduces you to them personally, okay?" Klaus nodded not so sure what was going on.


	2. Check Mate...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, sorry if there are some grammar mistakes. Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The trip to the new house was silent, his mother didn’t speak again and he didn’t dare to open the conversation again. At least not until he managed to understand the situation he was in.

Half an hour later the car parked in front of a huge gate, inside there were several blocks of flats that seemed to be a bit too luxurious for the boy's taste.

"C'mon honey, you probably are tired and it'll be best if you rest a little before we have to meet with Mauricio. Besides, it won't be easy adjusting to the new time zone." Klaus nodded and got off the car followed by his mother.

Johana led the way to one of the blocks, once inside they had to wait for a little for the lift. As the boy had suspected, the place was luxurious. The flat he and his mother were gonna be living in was way more luxurious than their previous house. The place they used to live in was a big house, yes, but it was kind of old and definitely not as luxurious as that new place. When the doors opened it revealed the interior of their new flat, it was one of those flats that had no key and with only code, the lift would open at the right place. Klaus could say it was humongous. His mother walked out of the lift unimpressed.

She showed him to his room and urged him to sleep a little since they were going to have dinner with Mauricio, who seemed pretty confident they were going to show up. Klaus gladly accepted to take a nap. The trip had been long and he fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

I was ten, had just moved to South Korea, and was about to start my first day at the new school. mum was standing beside me, holding my hand ready to let go whenever I was. The problem was that ten years old me was not ready, I barely know some korean words at the time and couldn’t build a proper sentence and still, mum had transferred me to a full korean school.

She had said that it was the easiest way for me to submerge into the culture and the language, but as a ten-year-old boy, it was terrifying not being able to communicate. I was sure there were formal forms for how one introduced to elders and your pairs, but I didn’t know them at the time.

The first day was tough for my younger self, I didn’t know at the time but the rumour of me being fatherless had spread like a virus and the kids didn’t dare to go near me because of that. People back there in Korea were kind of judgemental depending on various facts, one of them being if someone had both parents. I knew I had a legal tutor in case mum passed away, but I never met him or rather, couldn’t remember.

When I finally let go of my mother I walked to my classroom and had a sit at the end of it, near the exit door. The classrooms in Korea and Japan were pretty similar, they had two doors, one was for entering the room and the other one was for exiting, that way there could be some sense of order. But as a kid, I chose to sit at the back because that way I was going to be able to exit first or in case I needed to flee it’ll be easier.

When our homeroom teacher entered he made me stand in front of everyone and present myself. And that of course, went terribly wrong since I didn't know how to present myself properly. My mother had taught me some phrases, but at the time I couldn’t remember them. My nerves were wrecked when I went back to my seat after the teacher decided to present me to the rest of the class and after my failed presentation nobody talked to me until I was twelve.

"Ma!" My twelve years old self screamed in a panic, and I could understand why. Instead of human ears, he had fluffy golden wolf ears and his eyes weren’t their normal green, it was an intense gold-green colour, definitely not a normal human eye colour.

My mother entered the room in a panic, and as soon as she saw the ears, with a fast movement of her hand she made my younger self fall asleep. She catched me as I fell and forced-feed my unconscious self a light pink drink, the wolf ears shined with a dimed light before disappearing and leaving behind my human ears. My mother let out a soft sigh and hugged me tightly before waking me up.

"Klaus! Are you alright sweety?" I remembered that scene, minus the fluffy golden wolf ears and shiny eyes. She had said that when she entered the room I was already on the floor, now that was clearly a lie.

The scene changed and it was the next day, to be more precise valentine’s day. The only celebration I actually enjoyed because of all the chocolate that could be found in stores and that of course I was allowed to eat. I was sitting in my usual spot at the back of the classroom near the exit door when a girl, almost half my height, short straight black hair and deep brown eyes came running to me and almost hitting my face with a box of chocolates and a letter. She had lowered her head, so she couldn’t saw the surprise her almost attack had caused. 

"Please accept this presents oppa" I remembered perfectly how I had reacted. I stepped back, said I’m sorry and left the room for the rest of the day. I called my mother from the toilet and begged her to pick me up earlier than usual, she had mercy and did so.

When we got home the first thing I did was rush to the garden and lay there for a whole hour thinking of what had happened back at school. For some reason, I felt uneasy near that girl, as if I was at some kind of mortal danger.

With a heavy sigh, I stood up and went to my room where my mother was already waiting. "Care to explain why I’m out of work and you begged to be out of school?" It was hard to explain, but I managed to tell her.

"I-I don’t know why mum, but I felt that the girl that offered me chocolates was kind of dangerous. I know it sounds weird and that I shouldn’t fear a classmate, but something told me to run! It was crazy."

"So you mean to tell me you run away from a girl AND chocolates?" My mother had laughed until tears came out of her eyes making me blush out of embarrassment. 

"Hey! Stop laughing mother, this is for real." She had to stop for a moment and that was the moment my memories didn’t match with what I was looking at. She stopped and her eyes glowed a soft yellow and she looked at me in astonishment. "Y-you are starting your haze…"

"Haze? What do you mean haze?" She placed her right hand on my forehead and checked for something.

"It means you are starting to be an adult Klaus…That girl…it probably triggered this…it can’t be, she must be a she-wolf to do that." She looked at me and then she waved her hand making my younger self fall asleep "Once every six months you’ll experience a heat, that’s what I’d like to say, but by doing so you’d be in great danger my dear, it’s still no time "

And so I saw my body shift into a massive golden wolf. With loud cracking sounds and low pained growls, my human body was nowhere to be found. My mother tenderly stoked the massive golden wolf head

Klaus woke up. He was panting as if he had just run a marathon. His mother was standing by his doorway. She entered the room and sat beside him on the bed, she pampered his head.

“Mum, wh-what was that?” He questioned while sitting straight to have a clearer sight of his mother. Johana sighed softly before answering.

“That was a memory, one you’ll need before you start your training with Mauricio” She looked away from Klaus before she continued talking “I can only give your memories back while you are asleep. If I were to give them while you are awake it’d be extremely painful for you. I gave that memory back because we are a couple of weeks away from your heat. After dinner, Mauricio promised he would explain what a heat is. I don’t know all the details of it since I’m not a werewolf. Now, get ready, we leave in twenty.” She said rising from her seat and walking out of the room.

Klaus stood up feeling his body ache as if he had a truck rollover him. He opened his wardrobe and peeked inside, not surprised he found all his clothes already hanging tidily and by colours, he took a clean pair of jeans and a polo shirt. He took a quick shower and then got dressed and when he was ready his mother was already waiting for him at the living room. She was looking at her phone so Klaus had to clear his throat to get his mother attention. She examined him before leaving her seat and smiling fondly.

“You look very handsome.” She said before kissing her son on the cheek.

“Ma, you always say that. Even if I’m wearing my pyjamas!” He laughed while following his mother to the lift. His mother laughed softly and nodded in agreement.

“Well, that’s because you look handsome even when wearing your pyjamas” They stepped inside the lift and kept talking until they got to the ground floor.

There Mauricio was already waiting for them, he smiled when he saw them walk out of the block and opened the door of the car.

“Hey! c’mon. Nando is already waiting for us at the packhouse” Klaus could feel his mother tense up at the word packhouse “I know I said dinner the three of us, but when my brother found out you were in the city he insisted to have a grand dinner”

“It’s alright, I just want Mariana really far away from my son. Or you’ll find out what a witch is capable of doing just to protect her kid.” The man nodded in silent agreement before helping Johana into the front seat. 

“Come cub, time to go” Mauricio held the back seat door open for Klaus while displaying a bright smile. The boy silently walked towards the car, but before hopping in, he looked at the man holding the door.

“Why are mum and I so important to you?” he questioned making the hefty guy laughed before answering.

“That’s because even if your mother hates to admit it. She is my mate.” He smiled brightly “I’ll explain later what a mate is. The thing is she denied me and disappeared, a couple of months later she reached to me and asked for my help to hide a little cub she had found, in other words, you. That is why you too are important to me, not only your mother. Now hop in, we can keep talking about this while going to the packhouse.”

Klaus then hop in the car and waited for Mauricio to take his seat behind the steering wheel. When he did the three of them were on their way to the packhouse.

"Mum said you had lost your mate. How come she is your mate?" Said the boy unable to contain his curiosity. Mauricio tensed up and his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"You said what?!" The man didn't took his sight from the road, but Klaus could tell he was talking to his mother.

"I did not tell a lie. Fernando once told me that by rejecting you it would be the same as losing you. So following that logic, you lost your mate. Am I wrong?" She asked without looking at the man sitting next to her.

"You are." Johana looked back at Mauricio as if he had said he had sixteen eyes and eight legs "I would have lost you as a mate if I had accepted your rejection, but I did not. So technically we are still mates, dysfunctional, but mates whatsoever.”

Johana didn’t dare to say another word, she just sat up straight and looked through the window. Klaus, on the other hand, was more and more curious.

“Is it alright if I keep asking questions? Or should I wait until we have a training session?” He couldn´t help it. This was so new to him that his naturally curious personality was showing.

His mother was about to say something but was interrupted by Mauricio’s gentle voice. “Go ahead pup, ease your curiosity” At those words Klaus bomb the man with questions.

“What is a pure-blood alfa? And why is it so bad for one to exist?” Mauricio let out a sigh and glimpse at Klaus through the mirror for a second before turning his eyes back on the road.

“To me, it’s not a bad thing for pure-blood alfas to exist. The problem is they are too damn powerful. If one was to turn it’s back to the principals we wear-people follow the consequences would be devastating. There is no werewolf physically capable to stop a pureblood gone feral” Klaus processed the information before dering to ask something else.

“What is a heat? Mum just told me I’m a couple of weeks away from my heat” The man nodded

“Ah, yes. Your mother texted me about that. Well, a heat is a natural process for our kind, you will hear different variations like heat, rut and haze but is all the same. The moment werewolves’ pheromones go apples and bananas to find a partner is called heat and it lasts a week and starts at the age of twelve or thirteen” Klaus nods figuring that’s why for a whole week every six months he stays at home with high fevers and nausea.

“I see, but that doesn’t explain why I shift during my heats” He mumbles, but Mauricio still hears him.

“Wait, you shift?” He takes his eyes off the road and takes a glimpse of Johana who is nodding “But you are still fifteen, right? Normally we do not shift until we are eighteen” He said amused

“Mauricio, watch out!” Johana’s scream made both guys look to the woman’s window and see a humungous beast ready to tackle the car off the road.  
Mauricio struggled to evade the beast and accelerate the car peace, he was mumbling under his breath checking the rearview every five seconds. The thing wasn’t following them, but still, both adults were nervous. Klaus himself was nervous but managed to let out a relieved sigh when the car entered a private suburb with guards every two meters.

“We are here” Mauricio turned around when he parked the car in front of a big house and managed to put a flashy smile on his face “Welcome to the packhouse, Klaus”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please if you like the story leave a comment or give it some love. Thanks again, see ya next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please if you enjoy the story don't forget to comment and give it some love.


End file.
